clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Robotomy 101
Robotomy 101 is the eleventh EPF Mission in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force game. In this mission, the Wheel-Bot is in the Gift Shop, attempting to try and steal from the vault. The player is sent to defeat it by using Gary's new Robotomy device. Walkthrough |-|Hide=''Plot and ending details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-|Show= The mission starts with you outside the Gift Shop, talking to Dot. She and other agents have barricaded the door to keep the Wheel-Bot inside, who has been trying to steal things from the Gift Shop. She and the other agents are ready to back you up, as you head in, using Blast's help to temporarily remove the barricade. Upon slipping inside, you find the Wheel-Bot attempting to steal the vault door to the vault. The Wheel-Bot notices you come inside, but assesses that you pose little threat, and continues trying to grab the vault. The Wheel-Bot is fast and strong, and will always dodge or endure any attempts to utilize the Elite Puffles against it. However, Bouncer is fast enough, and after throwing snowballs at it is face, it can no longer see, and starts flailing around. It realizes you are now a threat, and changes it is plans. It crashes through the door, and heads up the stairs to the manager's office, where it steals the computer. It then crashes through the door to the rooftop, where it attempts to make a getaway from there. You chase it, and after another hit from Bouncer, it drops the computer, and begins flailing again, but this time, attempts to remove the snow. While the Wheel-Bot is distracted, you are able to have Flare weld the Wheel-Bot's wheel, making it fall over. However, after falling over, it begins sending out a rescue signal to the other two Test-Bots, and you start to get worried, and you know you need to work fast. You open the hatch on it is body, and plug in the Robotomy. As you do so, it starts setting up internal firewalls to try and stop you. You must deactivate the Wheel-Bot's head, arms, and chest. After being deactivated, the Wheel-Bot can no longer function. You need to take it back to the Gadget Room, but as it is very heavy, you have Pop put it in a bubble for easy transport. After bringing it back to the Gadget Room, you return it to Gary. However, upon examination of it, he notices that some parts from the Wheel-Bot have been removed, and thinks that the Test-Bots might have been trying to improve themselves. He places the deactivated Wheel-Bot in the corner, next to the Test Chamber, and thanks you for your assistance. The mission then ends. Gallery Secured gift shop.png|Dot and Jet Pack Guy, securing the perimeter of the Gift Shop Wheel-bot flailing.png|The Wheel-Bot flailing after hit with a snowball Wheel-bot computer.png|The Wheel-Bot carrying the computer from the Gift Shop Office Wheel-bot computer dropped.png|The Wheel-Bot after being hit with another snowball Wheel-bot deactivated.png|The Wheel-Bot after being deactivated by the Robotomy gadget Rough shape.png|Gary noting the Wheel-Bot's condition